There are known in the prior art hair curling irons which are designed to be used in conjunction with hair rollers. In use the roller is placed in the hair at desired locations and hair is wound tightly around the roller. A barrel element of the curling iron is inserted in the roller and supplies heat to the roller and hair by means of hot air. The hair iron may include a heater/blower assembly which directs hot air along the barrel from whence it is allowed to escape through apertures in the barrel to the roller and hair wound thereon. An example of such a prior arrangement is shown in GB 2241434A.
Also known in the art are hair curling irons in which heat is supplied to the hair in the form of steam, the dampness of which also assists in the forming of the desired curl. For example the curling iron may include a barrel element around which the hair is wound, and within which is provided a source of steam which may be applied to the hair wound around the barrel.